


It calls me on (across the universe)

by TessiePessie



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Chapter one: family, Dmitry loves his family, F/M, Ficlet Collection, I made another fic when I don't end my other stories yet, I'm Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, and loves his Anya, au's, one shoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessiePessie/pseuds/TessiePessie
Summary: Collection of ficlet about Anya and Dmitry. Mostly Au's.They are very in love with each other, I can promise you that.





	It calls me on (across the universe)

 

 

> Anónimo ha comentado a [tessiepessie](http://tessiepessie.tumblr.com/):

> head canon/request: Do Anya and Dmitry have any children? If so, how many? How did they name them.

* * *

 

**Greet the brand new day**

  
The little kick in her belly woke her up, and then… the pain.

“Dmitry, wake up. WAKE UP!” said Anya hitting her husband with a pillow. The man beside her let a painful noise after open his eyes.

“Anya it’s too early, the sun is not up yet”.

“I think the baby is coming”.

If Dmitry was not wake up before, he surely was now.

“Shit, shit… shit” I’m going to call Vlad to pick us. Just stay here”, he said like she could even move out of the bed without help and then he disappeared letting a teary Anya trying to catch her breath while the unborn baby was trying very hard to meet the world.

Fortunately, they had a bag ready days before if something like this could happen, so when Vlad came to their apartment, Anya and Dmitry were ready to leave to the hospital.

Dmitry had almost seven months since he receives the news that Anya was pregnant to comes to term about what was going to happen. He knew that giving birth to another human was both scary and amazing. His own mother died with the little sister that he never met and watching the woman that he loved most almost crying in pain made his heart hurt.

Honestly, he was even willing to never had sex with her again if that means that she never had to go through this again (yes, he loved her _that much_ ).

At the hospital, an annoying nurse took his Anya away from him and into a room.

“She is in labor. We have to hurry up”.

And then. Silence.

Vlad was beside his side like the loyal friend that he is. At some point, he puts a hand on his shoulder and whispered that everything is going to be alright. Dmitry knew that but still, he was afraid and wished to be by her side.

Many hours later, the annoying nurse came back and told him that his wife and “a healthy baby girl” are waiting for him.

In the room, a tired, sleepy but happy Anya greets him.

“Come, Maria wants to say hi”.

The baby was a little thing, so fragile that Dmitry was afraid of hurt her if he hugs her to tight. She had Anya’s nose and he could picture his future with a little girl running around the house being as bossy as her mom. the happiest future that a street rat could wish for.

“Hi, Maria. You are the prettiest girl I met. Don’t tell your mama” he said while Anya laughed from the bed.

“Were is Nicky? I want him to meet his new sister”

“He is with Lily. It’s late so both of them will be here tomorrow morning. You should sleep” Dmitry said while he leans on to kiss her forehead.

“You should sleep too. It’s been a long night”.

“Later. I want to hold her a little more”. 

Sitting near his wife to watching her sleep and with his baby girl in his arms, Dmitry felt like he didn’t deserve any of this and yet here he was, with his childhood dream girl, with a growing family, living in Paris.

The next month are going to be a bit of a nightmare because he is pretty sure that little Maria is going to be nothing like Nicholas (who was a quiet child even when he was a baby) and probably is going to wake everyone at home in the middle of the night, but he doesn’t care. This is his family and he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this because an anon on tumblr send me this prompt and I loved it very much. If you want more of this story or more ideas for me to write, then send it at Tessiepessie on tumblr.
> 
> También hablo español, así que si eres parte del fandom de Anastasia podemos platicar y ser fangirls juntas :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
